


mischievous

by daddydun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Josh, Little!Tyler, M/M, Teacher/Student, Tyler is a stoner, daddy dom, josh is his teacher, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydun/pseuds/daddydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so there is a disturbing lack of student/teacher joshlers so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> f e e d b a c k

“Tyler get your ass out of bed before I drag you out.” my brothers voice rang through my ears. I lived with him, our parents died a few years ago in a car crash. Zack has full custody of me. 

“I'm fucking up, calm down.” I rolled out of bed and pulled on the tightest pants in my closet, and an X-Files shirt with the sides cut out almost completely. I grabbed my bag, glancing in the bathroom mirror and making sure my hair looked alright and my teeth were brushed. as I walked out the front door I threw on some sunglasses and pulled out a joint, lighting it as I walked down the road. although I had a car I preferred walking to school, we only lived right down the road and it gave me time to smoke on the way there. I took a hit and held it in for a little while, picking through my thoughts trying to figure out what classes I had today. I exhaled and took another, history of rock and roll, perfect. exhale, breath, hit. it's a bullshit class, i will be able to get away with doing nothing. exhale, hit. new teacher today, our other one just quit. exhale, breath. huge hit. the cool air hit my stomach, which was hopelessly exposed to the wind due to my shirt, causing me to shiver. exhale, hit. I put the remainder of my joint in my bag, my eyes catching those of a man who was driving. his smile was beautiful, and his dark curls fell perfectly, I only caught a glimpse of this beautiful stranger before he passed me. I focused on walking, trying not to stumble. the ground felt like it was moving beneath my feet. I looked into my phone camera, sliding my sunglasses down my nose, examining my eyes. they were an astonishing red. I pushed my sunglasses back up my nose and walked into the school parking lot. I walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a banana and went to first period. I set my things down, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a sip. my head felt as though it was lighter than air, like I was simply floating and everyone else was grounded. I saw people start to filter in as the bell rang, I kept to myself mostly. I leaned against my desk, which was in the back corner of the room, and watched as everyone came in, a few people glancing at me on their way in. that's when I saw him. my foggy brain almost thought it wasn't real for a second. the man I saw this morning in his car came in. he set his things down on his large desk. I watched his roll the sleeves of his button up shirt up, I sat down in my seat and watched him unbutton the top few buttons in an attempt to get more comfortable. “dressy clothes are not really my thing” he said with a small laugh, he spoke to the class. the girls all leaned forward in their seats, staring at the way his shirt was clinging to his toned, chiseled build. he ran a hand through his hair. “so, uh I'll do attendance” he grabbed the school issued computer and started calling names. as he said mine I smiled, “Joseph, Tyler Joseph.” he looked up searching for the student who belonged to that name. 

I raised my hand, as much as I could manage in my absolutely-fried state, “here.” I looked at him through sunglasses and licked my lips, partly because they were dry, and partly because I saw the way he looked at me. 

“mr. Joseph,” he stood from his seat, “you are going to have to remove those glasses” a smirk played on his lips and I thought back to when he watched me as I was smoking that joint earlier. I removed my glasses, revealing my bloodshot, sleep deprived eyes and super-baked expression to everyone. the class giggled at me being evidently inebriated. the teacher glanced my way, smirking. he continued to call names, ever so often glancing my way, I stared. I didn't look away when he would glance at me. i had one hand through my hair, just barely pulling on it. my brain couldn't keep up with the words flying around the room, I was way too high to be doing any work. I leaned over and slouched on my desk, causing my shirt to expose most of my front to anyone who was inclined to look. ‘mr. dun’ was, of course, the most inclined. I slipped my sunglasses back on, watching him. I'm sure to anyone spectating I looked like I was asleep, the way I was leaned on the desk, the sunglasses, but I watched very carefully as the girls tried flirting with him, and him neglecting them the time of day, instead his eyes always ending up in my direction. as the bell rang I stood up, stretching, watching his eyes on me as I did so. “mr. Joseph, stay after class, please.” I smiled and waited for the remaining student to leave the room, he closed the door. “Tyler.” was all he said 

“yes, mr. dun?” I send him an innocent looking, teasing smile. 

“please take off your glasses.” he puts on of his hand on his desk, leaning comfortably. “and I'm fairly certain that shirt doesn't meet dress code.”

I giggled, “you didn't seem to mind much.” I took a step closer. 

“maybe not, but I'm sure not all of your teachers look at you the way I do-”

“and how exactly do you look at me?” 

“doesn't matter, but I really don't want you to be getting me in trouble on my first day..” he pressed me against his desk, bending me over just the slightest bit, “and you know I really don't want to get you in trouble on my first day either..” I felt his hand hovering just over my ass, not quite touching me yet. I smiled and pushed myself back just enough. he didn't stop it, he grabbed my ass, gripping it tighter. 

“well, we only get into trouble if people find out.” 

I felt him lean over me his body pressing up against me. “that is true.” he whispered in my ear, his hand moved around my hip so his hand was resting dangerously low on my stomach, his fingers pushed into my jeans. “mm, the things I'd like to do to you right now..” he pushed his hand lower. 

I whimpered at his touch. “m-mr. dun, please.” I begged. 

“please what, sweetheart?” he put his free hand around my throat, neglecting to squeeze just yet.

“fuck, please bend me over and fuck me.” I whined.

“mm,” he squeezed the hand around my throat, “I can't do that right now, princess.” he pulled his other hand out of my pants, causing me to whimper at the loss. I felt a shocking amount of power behind the slap that was placed directly onto my ass, which would surely leave a bruise. “don't come to my class high again,” he smirked. “unless you are willing to share with me” he turned me around quickly. now, let me first say, I am not a short guy. I'm not super tall, but I'm not short. mr. dun made me feel short. his broad build, he had at least four inches of height on me. (a/n: I do in fact know that josh isn't taller than ty, but hey, fiction.) 

“y-yes, sir.” I looked up at him. 

“good answer.” he pressed a rough kiss to my lips. “meet me here at the end of the day if you'd like to.. hang out” he looked down at me. “only if you want.” 

“I do.” maybe I answered too quickly. he smiled at me, placing another kiss to my lips, this one was much gentler. “I'd like that a lot.” I smiled and said goodbye before grabbing my things and going to study hall. I sat down across from Jenna in a booth in the cafe, I waited for a few student to pass us by before freaking out. “Jenna you won't believe what just happened”

her face lit up. now, before you go and think I'm just telling my friend because I'm a huge fucking bigmouth, know this, Jenna's been my best friend since I was 3. she has been here for absolutely everything, and I know I can trust her with anything. “oh my god, what happened?” her big blue eyes radiated excitement. “also, you're looking hot today, ty guy.” 

“thanks” I smirked. “mr. dun seemed to think so too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay ass motherfucking smut that I wrote while I was fucking baked

“so you, Tyler Joseph, are telling me that that huge bruise on your ass is from the new English teacher?” Jenna's voice sounded laced with both doubt, but also interest. 

I pulled my pants back up and turned to look at her in this large handicap stall. “yes, Jenna the new teacher in my history of rock and roll class, mr. dun, he's hot as fuck.”

“and how the hell did you even get yourself into a situation where this was even a possibility?” we walked out of the bathroom, a few boys giving her a funny look as she walked out of the boys bathroom. 

“I am just that irresistible.” sarcasm dripped from my words. “honestly Jenna I don't know how it happened, it was just a lot of sexual tension and it all just sort of happened because neither of us seem to have any self control. 

“well best of luck to you, I hope you finally get dicked down.” Jenna smiled that perfect, pearly white smile. “be careful, ty. I gotta get to class, but I'll see you last period.” she grabbed her things and left. I had lunch this block, so I stepped outside the school, around a corner where nobody ever really goes. I pulled out the remainder of the joint from the morning. I lit it and took a hit. I can't wait for this afternoon. exhale, hit. to see mr. dun, josh I think is his first name, but my memory isn't the best. exhale, breath, hit. i really have to keep this secret, I can't cost him his job. exhale, breath. hit. i am really gonna dig myself a deep hole here, I can tell. exhale, breath. fuck. huge hit. I took the last of what was left of the joint and then out it out, holding it for as long as I could manage. I drank some water, and ate the banana I picked up this morning. I mozied to my third period class a few minutes early, sitting down in the math room, ready to dick around for 80 minutes. 

that is exactly what I did, not only for my math class, but also my last period English class. I couldn't tell you what they were trying to teach, I sat in the back, kept my head down, avoided all other human beings. mcr the bell rang I slowly made my way to mr. fund room. I sat on his desk in the vacant classroom, waiting for him to show up. he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. “hey,” he said, the air almost feeling awkward. “you ready to go?” 

“go where?” I asked curiously.

“I was thinking just my place,” he looked at me. 

“alright.” I stood up with my bag and watched him grab his. he went out to his car and I walked off of school grounds, as if I was walking home. 

as I was walking he pulled over in his car to talk to me. “so, uh, what are you doing?”

I opened the passenger door and got in “can't be seen getting into your car at school. could get us both in lots of trouble.” I looked at him. 

“oh, yeah I forgot about that.” he blushed a little. “so, uh, Tyler, how old are you?” he sounded a little uneasy.

“I feel like you should've asked that question before you put your hand into my pants.” I giggled, teasing him. he looked like he didn't think it was all that funny. “seventeen. I'm seventeen.” I looked away from him. 

“I'm nearly twenty-three.” he looked over at me. “I've been teacher for one year.” 

the tension in the air started breaking apart and melting away, “so what do you want to do when we get to your house?” I asked mischievously. 

“I think I want to get to know you a little bit, maybe cook for you,” the car stopped, his hand found its way to my neck, before I could really process what was going on his lips were nearly on mine “maybe fuck you.” he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. then he got out and I followed him into the house. it was a nice house, I glanced around at the large t.v., setting my bag down in the fluffy living room carpet. I leaned on the arm of the large, black, leather couch. josh came in from the kitchen with two cups, glasses, not nearly full. he handed me one, I smelled it. whiskey. 

“only if you want,” he downed his. “I don't know if you drink or not. it's my favorite drink, figured I would offer ” he smiled and I sipped the drink, sitting on the couch next to him. 

“so, josh,” I prayed I got his name right. 

“yes?” I smiled, relieved I got the name right. 

“aren't you afraid of losing your job? or going to jail?” he looked like he knew he should've cared, but still didn't. 

“I should be, but there's something about you,” he tried to find the words. “something about you makes me want you, and I'm willing to take the chance.” he smiled down at me as I leaned on him, pressing a kiss to his jawline. “baby boy, don't you even think about getting me all worked up.” he grabbed my wrist. “we haven't even thought about dinner yet,” I kissed him again. “and here you are trying to get into my pants.” 

I unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt, revealing his beautiful body. he was muscular, I pressed kisses over his collarbones, resulting in his hand in my hair, pulling ever so slightly, “what can I say, mr dun, I want you to fuck me.” I giggled and sat in his lap, straddling his hips. “now I'm in charge.” I giggled.

that's when things changed. after those words fell from my lips he grabbed my hips, pushing them down onto his, I could feel how hard he was. “no, baby.” he looked up at me on top of him. “I am in charge.” he kissed me roughly, grinding our hips together as he did so. as his tongues explored my mouth I let out a girlish moan, blushing immediately after. he pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing down my chest. “fuck, you are so pretty, ty.” I smiled at him. 

“n-no” I blushed more and he stood up, picking me up as if I was weightless. my legs wrapped around his waist. I watched the muscles in his arms flex as he held me, and fuck, he was strong.

“we are going to the bedroom.” he kicked the door, as he could not use his hands at the moment, and laid me down on the bed. “you are fucking beautiful.” he got on top of me. 

at this point I was painfully hard, I felt his hand start to unbutton my pants, I moaned at his touch. “p-please, fuck me” I begged. 

“oh baby boy, I will.” his lips met my neck as he put his hand into my boxers, I could feel him leaving a huge hickey, but I was so overwhelmed with pleasure I couldn't bring myself to care. he pulled my pants completely off, as well as his. leaving me naked, and him in boxers. “sweetheart, the safe word is Blue and if you aren't comfortable we don't have to-” I pulled him into a kiss. I knew what he was going to say to me, and I trusted him. he melted into the kiss, his body was relaxed, but still strong. I felt him take control, pressing our bodies together with one hand around my throat. “mm slow down, baby boy. you know that I'm the one in charge.” 

“y-yes, daddy.” now, I'm not entirely sure why I used that name, I have never before this moment, but as the word slipped past my lips josh hand tightened around my throat and his hips pressed into mine, so I know I will be using it again. 

“fuck.” was all he muttered before pressed another kiss to my lips. he had one arm supporting himself while the other pushed my legs further apart “gonna make you feel so fucking good, baby.” he pushed two fingers into me, covered in what smelled like coconut flavored lube. he found my prostate almost immediately, causing me to gasp and let out some unreasonably loud moans. as he removed his fingers he quickly replaced them with his intimidatingly large cock. instantly my nails were digging into his back, resulting in him fucking me harder. 

“d-daddy, please touch me” I begged. 

as I said it his hand moved between my legs, stroking me as he fucked me, whispering in my ear “baby, I'm clean I swear, c-can I cum inside you?” he asked, blushing. 

“please.” was all I could get out before my thoughts were shattered by him pressing our lips together while he continued to fuck me harder than I've ever been fucked. now, I've had enough sex to know that sometimes sex is meaningless. but the way he held our bodies together and pressed kisses all over me made it feel like more than the meaningless sex i usually have. it made me feel wanted, maybe it even made me feel loved. as josh pressed as far into me as he could, letting out my name in a moan between his labored breaths, I felt him fill me up, pushing me over the edge, I practically screamed his name as I came all over us.

as he laid down beside me he pressed another kiss to my lips, this time it was gentle, “what are we getting ourselves into?”

I let out small giggle, “something great. I can tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment: yes, josh offered Tyler alcohol. not in a predatory way, he wasn't tying to get him drunk so he could take advantage of him. I know some people will take it that was and I just wanted to clear it up. josh was simply being courteous


	3. Chapter 3

we laid together for a while, had Chinese delivered to Josh's, smoked, ate and cuddled for a long time. He drove me home late that night, nearly 11 and we both had to be awake and at the school early. We sat in his car, his hand resting on the inside of my thigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, hopefully. 

“yeah, “ i smiled. “I have english with you tomorrow.” i say as i think through what classes i have tomorrow, the second day of our two-day alternating schedule. 

“So you are telling me i get, not one, but two classes with my baby boy?” he says with a smile before leaning in to kiss me. His lips were soft, one hand moved further up my leg, the other was in my hair. “You should probably go inside before we fuck again.” he giggled. 

“Probably.” i pressed one last quick kiss to his lips before grabbing my bag from the back. “Bye, mr. dun.” i smiled at him as i walked into my house, he waited until i got inside to leave. As i walked into the house i kicked my shoes off. 

“Where were yooooou?” zack looked at me deviously, raising his eyebrows. 

“I was. . . out.” i opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. 

“With whom?” he grabbed the beer out of my hands. “You are underage.” he gave me a playful look. I reached into my pocket and opened my pack of cigarettes and pulled out the most perfectly rolled joint my hands have ever touched. “that's the one Jenna owes me from our bet last week?” he smiled.

I nodded and gave it to him. as he walked by he handed me my beer. “I was with a new guy.” I felt my smile get bigger. “his name is josh.” 

“and how old is he because the guy I just saw you sucking face with certainly doesn't look like he is in high school.” zack gave me the parenty look he sometimes gives me when'll stupid, it sometimes makes us remember that it's just us now. 

“he's. . . twenty-” I looked at zack.

“that's not that b-”

“two.” 

any look of hope on his face is diminished by now. “dammit, Tyler.” he glanced my way. “I was gonna say, it's alright as long as he's younger than me.” a glare. “but it seems he is the same age as me.” 

“whoops.”

“just be fucking careful.” 

“I will.” he walks to his room as I look through the cabinets for the bottle opener. as I find it I snag the bottle off the counter and make my way to my room.

tomorrow should be interesting.

\--

as I follow my usual morning routine I make sure I look at least half decent, smoke in my walk to the school. and I see Jenna on my way in. “dude you reek of pot.” she sighed before reaching into her bag and spraying me with some girly, flowery, princessy smelling stuff. 

“dammit Jenna now I smell like you.”

she scoffed, “better than smelling like drugs.” 

“whatever.” I stuck my tongue out at her. “see you last period.” it was the only class we had together. the day seemed agonizing. all I wanted was to see him, as I sat in my normal lunch spot and finished off my joint from the morning, as I do every day, all I could think about was him telling me not to come to his class stoned again. I smiled to myself and put my roach in my bag before heading to last period a few minutes early. my eyes meeting his as I walked into his classroom, walking over to his desk. 

“Tyler, what did I tell you about coming to class stoned?” 

“to not to.”

“you're gonna get punished little one, you just wait.” he grabbed my ass as he pressed a rough kiss to my lips, pulling away before other students came in. “big trouble, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> f e e d b a c k


End file.
